La Petite Morte
by Avvolto
Summary: She went there seeking death. What she found was her completion and death in small doses. New Moon AU Vamp/Human Non-Canon Bella/Garrett pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own any of the characters and don't make any money from this. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_******"La Petite Morte"**  
(feat. Elena Vladimirova)_

_Do you know what the french call an orgasm? La Petite Morte;_  
_The little death. Let's die a little. Any last words?_

_The feeling of mortality is locked in your grip._  
_I can feel my life sinking as it's starting to slip._  
_An alternate universe; delicious and dark._  
_So open up your mind and take your car out of park._

_Look into the mirror and tell me what do you see?_  
_The other side is staring back at you and me._  
_Let's flirt with fate we got a date with death._  
_Love me 'til you take out my last dying breath._

_Hear the voices of the lost souls calling,_  
_Succumb so sweetly as your heart rate's falling,_  
_From the oceans of the darkest depths._  
_Get closer and closer and closer to death_

_I will be your little death._  
_Wrap your hands around my neck._  
_Every little touch brings me closer to death._  
_Open up and suck out my last dying breath._

_You can never use me._  
_You can never abuse me._  
_Life is beginning to slip away._  
_Divine intervention. La Petite Morte._

* * *

Garrett watched the girl with avid interest as she broke into the Cullen residence through a side door.

He'd been making his way here for a visit, unaware that the entire coven had moved away, some time ago if the condition of the property was any kind of testament, when he'd heard the godawful rumble of an engine approaching.

Hiding in one of the many trees that surrounded the property, he'd seen the girl arrive and just sit there for a time, staring at the house as if she were gathering the courage to do any more than that.

Now he knew why. She was up to no good from the looks of it and his interest was piqued. Why not? It had been many years since he'd involved himself in the curiosities of humans after all. He figured he was due a little fun.

Toward that end, he hopped down from the branch he was perched on and followed her into the house quickly and silently.

What he discovered when he entered the house had him shaking his head.

There she was, sitting atop the piano, a bottle of booze in one hand and a razor blade in the other, her gaze blank as she stared into the distance.

Garrett leaned against the support pillar he stood next to, resolved to wait for a bit to see just what she would do. Very few people who ever thought about suicide ever made the decision to follow through with it and he was curious to see just what she would do; get drunk or use the blade?

He tired very quickly of watching her stare off in the distance however, and so he made his presence known.

"What could possibly be so terrible in the life of a young and beautiful girl that would bring you to the place you're in at this moment I wonder?"

She startled, snapping back to the present as she dropped the bottle of liquor, glass shards and pungent fluid covering the floor in front of her.

She focused on him and the look on her face brought to mind a frightened doe; desperate, cornered and alone.

"Who are you?" Her voice trembled as she questioned him.

He shrugged. "Me? I'm just a friend of the family that used to live here. Who are you?"

She blew out a nervous breath, running a hand through her hair as she tried to hide the blade with her other hand. "The same as you I guess."

He smiled. "You guess? Not sure about that?"

She scowled at the floor. "Well, if you really must know, I was dating one of them and he left me. They all left me without a word or even a goodbye, so no, I'm not too sure about the 'friend' part."

She then lost the angry look and all that was left was profound sadness. "They said they loved me. That I was another daughter to them and then they left without a look back or a way to contact them." She looked up at him. "That was two months ago. I haven't heard from them and all their previous contact information has been changed." She shrugged. "It's pretty obvious to me that they don't want to be contacted."

Garrett nodded. "Yeah, it would seem so if what you say is true."

She scowled at him and he held up a hand quickly. "Not saying I doubt what you've told me, so don't get all offended. I'm just thinking that there might be extenuating circumstances that we know nothing about, that's all. You know, the old saying that there's always two sides to every story?"

She scoffed out a bitter laugh. "Oh they have a side of the story all right. He said they were too dangerous for me to be around. That I don't belong in his world."

She pinned Garrett with her saddened gaze. "I wanted them to change me. Carlisle and Esme called me their daughter; the rest, excluding Edward and Rosalie, called me their sister."

She shook her head, staring at the floor as tears dropped onto the jeans she wore.

"Safe to assume that you were dating Edward then? Seeing as how he was the only single male in the family."

She nodded, still looking down. "Yep. That's right, although, looking back, I'm not sure you could call what we were doing 'dating' considering all his kisses were closed mouth and he barely even touched me."

She looked up. "He said he was afraid of hurting me and so he refused to do anything other than small kisses and touches."

Garrett couldn't help it. He broke out into incredulous laughter. "Seriously?"

She nodded with a scowl at him. "Yeah. What's so funny?"

He got his mirth under control, with only the occasional chuckle breaking through as he replied. "I could see where an uninformed human might believe that load of shit, but his coven mates let him get away with telling you that? I can hardly believe that they would let him wuss out with that excuse, because it's complete bullshit."

She looked indignant. "Well I was his singer and his mate, so it was very hard for him to control himself around me."

He held up a hand, all humor gone from his demeanor. "Whoa, wait a minute. Back up. Did he tell you that you were his singer?"

She nodded. "Yes, even Carlisle confirmed it after learning how irresistible Edward found my blood. And my mind is the only one that's ever been silent to him, so they concluded that I am his mate."

Garrett gave her a flat look. "And he left you?"

She nodded.

"Without a look back, and he hasn't contacted you since?"

Again, she nodded.

Garrett shifted around in thought. "Did he ever smell your blood? You know, from a cut or anything, even the smallest wound?"

She looked confused but answered. "Yes, he did."

"And he still left?"

She rolled her eyes. "The answer to that is pretty obvious, even without super vampire intelligence."

He smirked. "Yeah, but I'm trying to drive a point home with you sweetheart. If he smelled your blood and was able to walk away, you may be his singer, and kudos to him for super self control, but there's no way in hell that you're his mate."

"But Carlisle said…"

He raised a hand while shaking his head. "I don't care if God came down and spoke from a burning bush, the fact remains, if he smelled your blood and was able to leave you for all this time, human and unclaimed, then you're not his mate. It would have been too painful for him to stand even the thought of leaving you."

She looked away with a frown and he gave her a few moments to let all of that sink in. He figured she'd need the time to process before breaking the really bad news to her.

When she finally sighed and looked back at him, he took that as his cue and began to break the bad news. He gave a mental shrug. Maybe she wouldn't consider it bad seeing as how she'd come here intent on killing herself? Maybe she'd appreciate the help.

"So, now I get to convey some information that you may or may not like. Not sure if the Cullen's shared this with you, but the knowledge of the existence of vampires by any human is a big no-no, one that can only be resolved in one of two ways; death or turning.

I now know that you know. I'm not stupid enough to walk away from here without resolving the problem. To do so could mean my destruction and I like my existence, thank you very much. So, since you still have a wicked looking razor blade tucked under your right thigh, I'm assuming you won't mind too much if I go ahead and solve two problems at once. You see, I was going to make a trip into the city and catch a meal but now that I'm here and you need to be taken care of, well…...you get my meaning?"

She hopped down from the piano and approached him slowly. Looking up into his face after she had reached him, she began her last request. "What is your name?"

Figuring that there was no harm in her knowing the name of the vampire that was going to end her, he answered.

"Garrett. And your's?"

Looking down, she smoothed her hands over his muscled chest. "Isabella."

She looked back up, meeting his gaze with an earnest look. "Will you do something for me Garrett?"

He furrowed his brow. "It depends." He hadn't survived all these years as a nomad by being gullible, even to beautiful girls. Anything and anyone could be a potential trap and he was damned careful, all of the time, his survival instincts sharp and always at the fore.

She nodded with a sad smile. "Fair enough." Drawing closer to him, she cupped his cheek as she looked into his red eyes, trying to convey her sincerity.

"Garrett, I don't want to die a virgin. I know what you might be thinking. I was all prepared to die that way earlier today, but like you, I see a solution to two problems standing here before me. Will you grant my last request?"

Reaching down, he circled her waist and drew her close, the warmth of her body seeping through the layers of clothes they wore. She felt very good in his arms and he wasn't getting any malevolent feelings from the contact. As a matter of fact, if he were to be quite honest, he was enjoying holding her very much, her scent captivating and intoxicating. He found that to be a very curious discovery as he had never experienced such a reaction to a human before. He would think more on that later however, as she was waiting on his answer.

He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Yes, I'll grant your request."

He looked around the living room and back at her as she smiled and took his hand.

"Come on. Let's find a bedroom." She shrugged. "Who knows? We may even get lucky and find that they left a bed behind." She glanced back as they slowly climbed the stairs. "I mean, I know it probably doesn't matter to you, but it would be nice if my first and last time was somewhat comfortable, you know?"

Garrett didn't know why, but her mention of her upcoming demise shot a pang of discomfort through his chest and he rubbed at it with the hand not being held by hers, his thoughts now in turmoil. What the hell was going on anyway? He didn't have time to think on it anymore as she pulled him into a generic looking room, a fluffy looking bed the center piece.

"Ah, ha!" She laughed nervously as she removed the dust cover from the bed, gesturing toward it. "This is good, right?"

He walked to her and pulled her close, kissing her softly. It took her a few seconds to respond but she did eventually, sucking on his bottom lip softly as she moaned at the feel and taste of him.

He backed away a pace. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled. "Yes." He admired her courage as he noted the look of determination in her eyes and the unwavering strength of her voice.

"Okay then." He began to undress and she blushed as she took his cue to do the same.

Once they were both done, she looked at him unashamed, drawing close to run her hands over his chest and shoulders as she placed light kisses where her hands had just been.

He groaned in pleasure as she nipped and sucked at his nipple, the feeling going straight to his hardened length that was pressed between their bodies.

Reaching down, he lifted her in his arms and kissed her lips as he placed her in the center of the bed.

Feeling his kisses trail down from her jaw and neck, she gasped as his lips captured and sucked in a dusty pink nipple, electric shots of pleasure going straight to her center. She arched and held his head as she moaned and he smiled around his prize as his hand traveled up her inner thigh, stroking her to wetness before sliding two long fingers into her heat, stroking and stretching as her legs fell open, her hips bucking instinctually.

"Ummm Garrett please….."

He felt his eyes go black at the sound of her pleading and the trace scent of her virgins blood on his fingers and something in him took over, the need to mount her and mate overwhelming him.

Before she could even think to question or protest, he had flipped her over, pulling her up onto her knees as he entered her in one sharp thrust of his trim hips, his hard and thick cock sliding home all the way to his base. His growl of possession was low and feral as he began to fuck her at a pace that had her tossing her head and crying out through the pleasure and the pain.

This experience was like nothing she had imagined her first time to be. It was so much more. She had imagined slow and sweet, with whispered words of love and commitment followed by the warm glow of a pleasing orgasm, but this…. She could hardly manage a coherent thought as she moaned and cried out, the pleasure building to such a peak that she thought she would lose her sanity before relief finally came.

But come it did, on the wings of an orgasm that left her with no doubt as to why the French nicknamed the phenomenon "La Petite Morte" or "the little death".

The front part of her body collapsed onto the pillows as she felt Garrett pulse and fill her as he growled out the word "Mine", lifting her into his arms and sinking his fangs into the side of her neck.

She moaned at the pleasure that filled her at the feel of his bite, gasping when it turned to pain with the injection of his venom.

The venom that would turn her.

The venom that now marked her as his for all eternity.

**Reviews motivate me, and I read and appreciate each.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own any of the characters. Original plot is mine. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Garrett paced the room, both hands running through his hair as he glanced at Isabella. She was just finishing up the last few hours of her transition.

She had gone through it silently, for the most part and he was thankful for that. She was the very first vampire that he had ever sired and he hadn't looked forward to the non-stop screams that he remembered from others he had witnessed.

He had worried over her silence however, thinking something had gone very wrong, but her steady heartbeat and the slowly manifesting changes that he could detect as the hours passed had served to reassure him and he had settled in to wait.

Well, settled as much as possible, that is.

When he had come back to himself fully after mating with her, he had been astonished at the development. All these years without a mate and now? He growled to himself and paced some more. What was he going to do if she didn't like his lifestyle? He was a nomad for christ's sake! He had never settled in one place for longer than a week!

He threw himself into a nearby chair, leaning forward, his head in his hands. Good god, what if she wanted a permanent house with a picket fence and a fucking flower garden? He stared up at her again and groaned in misery. He just could not picture himself collecting the newspaper from the front porch every morning and mowing the grass on Sundays. He was sure that if there was anything innocuous that could potentially kill a vampire, that lifestyle would be it. He wasn't sure how Cullen managed it, and he sure as hell didn't want to find out. He was made for the road. He would moulder and turn to dust if he had to nail himself down to one place.

Rubbing both hands over his face, he tried to pull himself together. Worrying about all of this now wasn't doing him any good after all. There was no point to it. He would deal with whatever came up when she awoke.

Speaking of waking, he stood as her heart began to race, her hands clawing at the bedspread as she endured the last of her change.

He had to admit that she was damn beautiful; the change having sharpened and matured her features, her hair lengthening and curling and her curves becoming more prominent. In that respect, he conceded that he was one lucky bastard.

She let out an ear piercing scream, her clawed fingers shredding the bed on either side of her body as her heart thudded out it's last, the sudden and complete silence heavy with tension.

He almost sighed in relief when he heard her voice. "Garrett?"

"Yes Isabella?"

She scowled at him as she sat up, looking a little pissed off if he were being honest, and that baffled him. Was she really upset that he hadn't killed her, ya know, all the way, for christ's sake?

"Just what the hell was that? I thought you were supposed to kill me."

She now looked expectant and he grinned. "Surprise! You're my mate!"

She broke into laughter and if he was baffled before, he was now incredulous. He sure as hell hadn't expected that reaction, that was for damn sure. Truth be told, he was feeling a little hurt and indignant. He thought he was a damn site better than the piano playing pussy she was mourning just days ago, thank you very much.

He crossed his arms over his chest, a pouty scowl on his face as he waited for her to stop laughing.

When her mirth had tapered off down to chuckles, he let her have it…..kind of.

"Are you finished? I mean, really? Is the thought of being my mate so hilarious?"

Looking at him, she realized that she had hurt his feelings and she started to feel bad. She had to smile though because his angry pout was adorable.

Hopping up from the bed, she approached him slowly, insecurities from her human memories resurfacing with a vengeance. Still, she felt an irresistible draw to him, so she ignored her human misgivings and drew close, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Garrett? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't laughing at you or even at the thought of being your mate. It was really just the impossibility of the whole thing. I mean, what are the odds? Think about it. The very day I decide to end it all, you show up and well, you know the story from there."

She smiled at him as she caressed his cheek and he eyed her suspiciously, angry pout still in place. She decided to go with a different tactic.

Running both hands over his chest, she placed light kisses to his neck, speaking quietly against his skin between each. "Besides, you're much more…. handsome than he is…...more manly…... and mature….." She smiled a small smile as he hmm'ed and circled his arms around her waist. "And I just…..can't imagine…..my first time…..being any more…...fuckawesome than it was….." She grinned as he groaned, pulling her impossibly close, leaning down to place kisses against his mark on her neck.

"So you forgive me?"

He froze, his mind now racing with thoughts of how she had just handled him.

He stood straight locking his gaze with hers, amusement shining in both of their eyes. "Nicely done Isabella, but don't think I'll be so easy to appease next time."

"Garrett", she pouted at him, "Everything I said was true." She held his face within her hands, all amusement gone from her. "I want you to know that I will always be honest with you. I think that's very important in a relationship."

Relationship…..the word hit Garrett like a ton of bricks and he groaned and collapsed into a nearby chair, hands over his face.

Bella watched him, dread filling her as her thoughts began to race, every insecurity rushing to the fore as she took in his seeming misery. Was he regretting getting involved with her? Did he not want a mate? Was he going to leave her too? She began to panic. What was she going to do now? She was a newborn vampire for christ's sake! If he just left her here…...she could just see herself slaughtering half of Forks in an uncontrolled frenzy! She whimpered at the thought and dropped to the floor, curling into the smallest ball she could manage.

Relief flooded through her as she felt his strong arms scoop her up from the floor, holding her close. "Isabella? What is it? What's wrong?"

She peeked up at him. "You don't want me do you?"

His eyes went wide at the thought. "What?! Of course I want you! You're my mate!"

She didn't look convinced and he sighed, taking a seat in the chair. "Okay, I can see that we desperately need to have a talk. It's clear to me that you still have insecurities and to be honest, I have a bunch of my own. You see, I've never stayed in one place for long. I'm a nomad and I've had two days to convince myself that you're going to hate my lifestyle. I just…." He sighed. "Shit, I just don't think I can live the way the Cullen's live but, god help me, I'll try if that's what you want." He leaned his head back on the chair, staring at the ceiling as he mumbled, "I'll even mow the damn grass every Sunday."

She chuckled and he tossed up a hand, mumbling, "And she's laughing at me again. So happy to amuse."

She turned and straddled his lap, smiling as she placed slow, open mouthed kisses against his neck. "Garrett?" All I want from you is to know that you aren't going to leave me. The rest, we'll learn as we go." She leaned up and looked into his eyes. "I know the mate thing is an instant connection, but we still have all of the other, normal relationship stuff to deal with, like getting to know each other, our likes and dislikes, stuff like that. Can we just take a while to do that without letting our worries and fears get in the way? Just enjoy getting to know each other?"

He cupped her cheek with one hand, his thumb rubbing gently as he looked in her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

Pulling her close, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, sucking and tasting softly, slowly as she moaned into his mouth.

She pulled back slowly, her eyes opening lazily. "God you're so good at that."

He grinned. "Why, thank you my beautiful mate."

They were both startled by the vibrations of Garrett's phone. His brow furrowed as he answered it, seeing that it was Carlisle Cullen calling.

"Carlisle, good to hear from you."

"Garrett, the reason I'm calling is that my daughter Alice has had some confusing visions involving you and I just wanted to make sure they are accurate before taking further action."

Garrett looked at Bella and she shook her head, eyes wide. "What visions would those be Carlisle?"

"Well, she said that she saw you at our home in Forks."

"Yes, I was thinking of visiting you for a few days. Is it a bad time?"

"Well, to be quite honest, it is a bad time. You see, we're in the process of moving, but we would be happy to host you in a month or so in our new home. We're moving to New York. Upstate, of course. If you're coming east we'd be glad to have you this time next month. I'll text you the address. We all have new phone contact information so be sure to store the new number."

"I'll do that Carlisle. Was that all the visions showed? Just me visiting, because it seems strange that such visions would prompt a phone call and to quote you from earlier, "further action" if they were accurate."

Carlisle laughed, but it sounded strained even over the phone. "Oh yes, that was it. I just didn't want you to make the trip to Forks when we wouldn't be able to host you properly, that's all."

Garrett chuckled, his eyes meeting Bella's. "Okay Carlisle, just as long as she didn't see me being eaten by some of those wolves you told me about a while back because I'm already in Washington, so I figure I may as well travel on through to Seattle, maybe even head on up to Canada."

"Well Garrett, she can't see anything having to do with the wolves so maybe you should just avoid that area altogether. It really would be best. They are very dangerous after all, especially to someone with your diet preference."

Bella smirked at the look of absolute mischief on her mate's face.

"Yeah, I understand Carlisle, but I'm almost there and perhaps I could help you out with the move. I know how hectic moving can be, especially with all the crap your coven seems to accumulate."

"No Garrett. I really must insist that we do this move on our own, but please feel free to visit us a month from now in New York."

"So, you really don't want me to stop to even say hello Carlisle? Because I can see your house from where I'm standing. It wouldn't be any trouble…."

Garrett nearly jumped at the volume of Carlisle's voice when he answered. "No!" He cleared his throat and continued more calmly. "No Garrett. Really, my family is in a bit of a conflict and this isn't a good time at all. I'm dealing with some difficulties concerning my first son and it's just hell right now. I really can't deal with anything else, even a friendly visit. Please say you understand?"

"Sure thing Carlisle. No problem. I'll just be on my way then."

Garrett grinned at Bella. "One more thing though Carlisle."

"Yes Garrett?"

"Who owns a nasty red beast of a pick up truck that's parked outside your house right now? Is that one of Rosalie's projects or something? "Cause I bet it'll be pretty sweet when she get's it done. I'd love to see it."

"Oh, uh, yes she picked it up as a project. She was bored and needed something to do. Not sure that we're going to transport it all the way to New York though, so you may not get to see it. This move was a bit of a last minute thing. Is that all Garrett, because I really need to get back to it. We'll look forward to seeing you in a month though."

"Sure Carlisle. Take care of yourselves and I'll see you later."

The call disconnected, Garrett and Bella staring at each other for a moment before Bella broke the silence. "She didn't want us meeting. She has no idea that the visions already happened, but she will now that Carlisle called you and nothing has changed. We need to leave here, now."

Garrett nodded. "That had to be the strangest conversation I've ever had with Carlisle Cullen. I've never known him to be so dishonest." He shook his head in shocked disbelief.

Bella nodded. "Yeah well Mr. "Two sides to every story", what do you think now?"

"I think it's time to hit the road." He placed her on her feet and rose from the chair.

"I already took care of your "death". I had to wreck your truck over the cliffs. Hope you don't mind."

She shrugged. "No great loss and Charlie, my dad, will have his closure. At least it's better than him finding my body here, after all, that's what would have happened had you not shown up."

Garrett cringed at the pain that seized his chest and pulled her close, whispering against his mark on her neck. "Don't mention that again. It hurts just thinking about it."

She kissed him languidly, petal soft lips and tongue conveying her apology. "I'll never speak of it again, except to say that you saved me."

She stared into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for that, by the way."

He kissed her back and grinned. "You're most welcome My Lady. Now, let's get the hell out of here."

**Bit of a transitional chapter. Pretty clear that the Cullen's know that something is up, yeah? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They keep me going! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own any of them. Do own the original plot. No money is made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. This is an AU fic, which is why, in my universe, Carlisle has a power, sort of akin to mind control, but he can wipe out as much or as little of a vamp's memories as he wants, and once he locks onto their mind, they must obey him, except in matters sexual. This was why he was having to woo Jasper (he couldn't punish him as he did with Edward. Jas would have snapped and wiped the floor with him. Alice told him so. LOL)  
**

**Lemon Alert Below with Slash.**

**I must warn you, I did not enjoy**

**writing it. Even though there is NO **

**non-con or rape involved, **

**it still registered on my squick-o-meter, **

**probably because it's between **

**Edward/Carlisle/Esme.**

**So, SKIP IT IF IT WILL OFFEND YOU.  
**

**It was written to give a clearer picture of the **

**characterizations, and for no other reason.  
**

* * *

Carlisle Cullen disconnected the call with Garrett and looked at his coven member Alice. "Well, have the visions changed now?"

She looked grim. "No, they haven't, which means one of two things; he's still going to go to the Forks house, or…..." She cringed at the look in her coven leader's eyes.

"Or what?" He growled out lowly.

She stared down at her lap. "Or it means that what I've seen has already come to pass."

He snarled and slammed a hand on his desk. "How could this have gotten so screwed up Alice? You said that this would all blow over and that Edward could go back and she would marry him without resistance. You said the separation had to happen for her to be willing to marry him."

She cringed back in her chair as he leaned over the desk and into her face. "That hasn't happened has it Alice?"

"No sir, it hasn't."

He jumped up and paced around the study, mumbling to himself. "If only my power could have penetrated her mind! All of this would have been so much easier and she would have been mine. She would have still been a virgin when I took her. But now…." He growled and Alice jumped as he slammed a fist on his desk.

"Edward!" he roared. "Get in here now boy!"

Edward entered meekly, not daring to meet his maker's eyes. "Yes sir?"

"You need to leave for Forks as soon as I'm through with you. Try to catch Isabella before she leaves that area to god only knows where with the nomad. I refuse to lose her to him. If what Alice has seen is true, she's no longer pure. I blame the two of you and you'll both be punished later when I feel like dealing with you."

He looked between the two and shook his head, sitting back down and folding his hands atop the desk. "Now, where is Jasper? I haven't seen him in days. Is he still sulking in his study over trying to attack Bella?"

Alice shook her head. "No sir. I'm not sure where he is. He went out hunting and hasn't returned."

"You all let him go alone?"

Alice nodded, looking into her lap. "Everyone was busy sir, even Emmett and Rosalie."

"And how long ago was that Alice?" Carlisle asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Um, around twenty four hours ago sir."

He growled, his eyes flooding to black in his anger.

"Alice, I'm not happy with you at all. What if Peter and Charlotte have contacted him? You know that they've been coming around, just waiting for their chance and you also know that my power only works on him when he is kept from his mates!"

She whimpered, knowing good and well what that meant when he got around to punishing her.

"I'm sorry sir, but I've been so busy watching Isabella for you that I couldn't watch Jasper too!"

He rose slowly from his chair trembling with the rage that was coursing through his body. "All these years I have been patiently wooing him, waiting for the day when he would submit to me willingly and when I'm so close, you had to lose him!"

He moved around the desk and grabbed her by the arm, lifting her shaking form from the chair. "You are going to pay dearly for all the mistakes you've made lately little Alice, but for now, I want you to go sit in a quiet corner somewhere and pray for the visions we need to come to you. We need to know exactly where Isabella is and we need to locate my sweet Jasper. Is that clear daughter?"

She nodded, staring at the floor, his power over her too strong to break. "Yes sir."

"Good, now leave us. Edward and I have business to attend to before he leaves for Forks."

She met Edward's eyes as she walked to the door and he nodded at her slightly, letting her know that he would be okay.

The door closed and Carlisle moved in closely behind Edward, rubbing his shoulders as he whispered in his ear. "You know what I want Edward, now will you be a good boy and submit or do I need to punish you first?"

**Poly Lemon w/slash**

* * *

Edward shivered at the thought, already hard and aching with need. "No Carlisle, I'll be good for you. I need you."

Carlisle smiled. "There's my good pet. Now, lose the clothes my sweet one while I get what I need for you."

Edward nodded, shedding his clothes quickly as Carlisle got the lube from his supply cabinet.

Pushing Edward's upper body down over the desk, he smiled as his pet groaned with the feeling of his slick fingers entering him, stretching and stroking as he pushed back into his hand, moaning. "Oh god Carlisle, I need you inside me, please."

Carlisle looked over at the door just as Esme entered, a sweet smile on her face. "What is this? My two favorite boys started without me?"

Carlisle held out a hand for her. "Come here my sweet wife. I'm sure that we can accommodate you, can't we my sweet Edward?"

He stroked him deeply with his fingers and Edward moaned, pushing back for more. "Yes Carlisle", he said breathily. "Anything, I just need you deep inside me. Please."

Esme had undressed by now and slid herself onto the desk, her center right at Edward's face. "You know what I want Dearest."

He nodded and moaned out "Yes Ma'am" just as Carlisle slid into him, fully seating himself all the way to his base, a growl of satisfaction from him causing a reactionary shiver to run through Edward's body as he parted Esme's folds and began his job there.

Carlisle began thrusting into him causing him to gasp before he got his bearings again and kept going on Esme. He had just brought her to climax, her hands gripping his hair tightly when he felt his own completion take him, a long, low whine coming from deep in his chest as he gripped down on Carlisle, milking his release from him in two final, hard thrusts.

**End Lemon**

* * *

Carlisle pulled out and patted Edward's back as Esme kissed his cheek. "You were wonderful Dearest, as always. Wasn't he Carlisle?"

He smiled as he redressed, tucking everything in and zipping up. "Yes sweetheart, he always is. This is what saved him from punishment today."

Edward looked down, staring at the floor after redressing, waiting to be excused.

Carlisle smiled. "Such an obedient pet. You've pleased me well today Edward. You're excused to go to Forks. Retrieve Isabella. With your gift, you shouldn't have a problem defeating the nomad, and if what Alice saw was true, that Isabella was desperately depressed over you just days ago, then you shouldn't have a problem wooing her to come along with you. Promise her whatever you have to, but get her here. Do not fail me Edward."

He shook his head, still staring at the floor. "No sir, I won't."

Carlisle hugged Esme close, looking up at Edward when he noticed that he hadn't left the room yet. "Was there something else you needed Edward?"

Edward nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor as he was trained to do. "Yes sir. May I shower before I leave sir?"

Carlisle chuckled darkly. "Don't want to carry my scent on you eh?" He waved a hand absently, his attention already back on his giggling wife. "Yes, yes, just do it quickly and get going. I don't want you to miss catching her."

* * *

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief after running miles into the woods. Escaping the constant tension in the Cullen household was like lifting a ton of bricks off of his chest.

He tilted his face up to the shaft of sunlight penetrating the heavy foliage of the forest, his eyes closing as he took in slow breaths of sweet clean mountain air.

The smell of the moisture in the air always brought to mind a desert after a storm; sort of a wet dirt type of smell but always pleasant. He smiled. At least he thought that smell was pleasant. He missed it. For some reason, it brought to mind a feeling of freedom, but also a profound feeling of loss but he had no clue why such a thing would make him feel that way.

Laying down in the sunlight, he lost himself for a little while on all the many things he missed. Those he could remember, that is.

The smell of the desert after a summer storm, the unmatched beauty of a desert sunrise and sunset, the Texas heat, real boots, real jeans…"

He gasped as the image of a tall, sandy blond man flashed through his mind, his name just out of Jasper's reach, a fist pounding the ground venting his frustration. Why did he always see this man and sometimes a petite blonde woman along with him? Who were they and why did he always get a pang of sadness through his chest when he saw them? He growled in frustration and jumped up, spinning around in the direction of a voice, ready to defend himself.

"Whoa there Major. It's just us. Peter and Charlotte."

He gasped as the man and woman from his fleeting memories stepped into the clearing he was in. "Who are you?", he asked, and then his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness, Peter catching him before he fully fell to the ground.

Peter growled as he clutched his other mate close to his chest while Charlotte smoothed his curls back and kissed his forehead. "What's wrong with him baby?"

"I'm not sure sugar, but we've got him back now and we ain't lettin' him go. I think Carlisle has some kinda power baby, and that's why he didn't recognize us. We gotta get him outta here."

She caressed Jasper's cheek again and nodded. "I agree. We got him now. Let's get the hell outta here before the magic eight ball sees somethin' and sends the others after us."

Pete got up, adjusting his precious cargo and took off running as fast as he dared, Charlotte right behind him. They didn't stop for anything, using fields and forests for cover until they made it back to Texas just as night fell.

Jasper hadn't woken and that had Pete worried. He would have been really worried but Jasper had stirred and mumbled a bit so he knew that he was still with them at least. There was still a chance of recovery as long as he was still moving.

Coming to a stop just outside a larger city in Texas, he kept to the shadows and turned to Charlotte. "Baby, we need to get a decent meal into him. I think that might be part of the reason he hasn't woken up yet. He's too damn weak. You wanna stay with him while I go hunt?"

She was shaking her head before he even finished asking. "No sugar, you better stay with him in case he wakes and starts to fight. You gotta better chance than me of keeping him here if he goes to fightin'."

"All right Char, just hurry baby. I don't wanna hurt him, but I will if I have to, just to keep him here."

She turned back as she headed out into the backstreets. "Just use the mating mark if you have to baby. He's bound to remember then."

He nodded and she disappeared around the corner, silently slipping into the night.

He looked down at his long-lost mate and a purr kicked up in his chest, a smile finding its way to his lips as Jasper rubbed his cheek on his chest, mumbling out his name. Pete's heart clenched. He did remember! Somewhere in that gorgeous head of his, he remembered and Pete was determined to help him come back to them all the way.

Charlotte returned in just a few minutes with a human that looked to be of the criminal variety and Pete tilted Jasper's chin down as Charlotte bit the humans wrist and placed it up to Jasper's mouth. As soon as Jasper registered the taste and scent of human blood, he turned his head away, the power Carlisle still had over him forcing him to do so.

Pete growled. "Oh no you don't. You're gonna have a decent meal Jas, even if I gotta clamp that mouth shut after every drop we get in ya."

Pete sat down, wrapping his legs around Jasper's lower body as he held his upper body against his chest in a vice-like grip, his head tilted with his mouth open. He nodded at Char. "You make that bite deep. Open that wrist so that it flows freely. That blood's going in him, whether he likes it or not."

She nodded and bit deep, placing the wrist at Jasper's open mouth just as the blood really started pumping from the wound.

He struggled against Pete at first and then settled, finally imbedding his own fangs into the wrist, feeding steadily.

Pete kissed him on his cheek as Char beamed. "That's it sugar. That's what you're supposed to be drinkin'."

Pete nodded as he smoothed the golden strands back from Jasper's face. "Damn straight it is and that's what he's gonna drink from now on, I don't care if we have ta do this every damn time."

The blood ran dry and Jasper turned loose of his bite, curling back toward Pete. His eyes were still closed but a velvet-like purr came from him now making Pete and Char laugh quietly.

Pete reached out and caressed Char's cheek. "Let's get him home sugar. I think he'll wake up soon and I'd rather have any struggle be there than here in the open."

"Okay sugar. Let's go."

It didn't take them long to make it all the way to their home just outside of Austin and Pete knew that to be a good thing, because Jasper was starting to move more and more. He took him upstairs to their bedroom and laid him on the massive bed that they would hopefully share if this experiment worked out the way he and Char prayed it would.

Jasper began mumbling again and his eyes snapped open just as he jumped from the bed, crouching in the corner.

Pete marveled. He'd forgotten just how damned fast Jasper was. Charlotte moved forward a step and Jasper angled his body her way, eyes constantly darting between her and Pete. "Jasper sugar, it's us, Charlotte and Peter, your mates. Do you remember us baby?"

Jas nodded sharply, reminding Pete of a newborn vampire with many of his mannerisms. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jasper stood from his crouch but wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down completely. He knew that Jasper was a fighter that could go from zero to one hundred in fractions of a second. He also knew his wariness probably wasn't helping his empath mate in the trust department, but he couldn't help it. His fighting instincts rivaled his mating instincts and right now, the internal war was on between the two.

Charlotte began moving closer to Jasper and Pete called to her quietly. She looked back and smiled. "It's okay baby, Jasper won't hurt me." She turned back to him, getting even closer. "Will you sugar?"

Jasper shook his head slowly and said "No" and that was all it took for Charlotte. She let out a sob and wrapped herself around a startled but calm Jasper who slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing female, his head resting on top of hers. "I remember you.", he said quietly.

She laughed through her sobs and he smiled, locking eyes with Pete. "I remember you too Pete. I've been seeing glimpses of you two in memories, but I could never grasp your names or any details. I remembered desert rains and sunsets…"

Char laughed and kissed his cheek. "Sugar, you always loved it when it rained and you were always draggin' one or both of us out to watch the sun set or rise…...god, I missed that so damn much when you were taken from us. I couldn't stand the rain or seein' a sunset after that. It hurt too much."

He looked up at Pete. "What happened Pete? What happened to me for all these years?"

Pete growled, his fists balling up at his sides as he answered.

"Carlisle Cullen happened."

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews from last chapter. It's great to hear your thoughts and opinions. I appreciate them very much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own the characters. Do own the plot. No copyright infringement intended.**

**There is a lemon in this chapter. It's a het lemon, unmarked. Happy reading.**

* * *

"Garrett?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "What? It's true." He shrugged and she laughed quietly.

"You're gonna be very good for my ego aren't you?"

He pulled her close to his side as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the hall. "Well, someone has to be and I'm only telling the truth. Besides, you really think a fine specimen such as myself would consent to being chained for life to a homely female?"

She laughed as he posed for her, looking for all the world like some kind of nomadic, roughed up GQ model. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here we go with the laughing again. You're really doing a number on _MY_ ego sweets. Not sure if I'll be able to face the public after a few days with you."

She scoffed as she headed into Rosalie's old room to see what clothes she could scavenge. "Please! You know you're hot. And besides, you have the finest ass I've ever laid eyes on."

She barely held the laugh in as she watched him puff up with pride.

"You think my ass is fine?" He preened in front of the full length mirror.

"Well"…...she dove into the closet, tossing items that she didn't like here and there while laying the ones she did like over her shoulder. "What I said was that you had the finest ass that I've ever laid eyes on. What I didn't tell you is that it's the ONLY ass I've ever seen, so really, how the hell would I know?"

He spluttered as a lace something-or-other caught him straight in the face, adding insult to injury. He ripped it off and scowled at her back as she continued to mow through the closet's offerings. "You're a cruel, heartless wench mate o' mine. See if I give you a heart stopping orgasm when next we tryst."

She popped out of the closet with hair in a wild, static charged disarray. "You wouldn't dare hold out on me!"

He grinned and leaned forward, zapping a finger on the end of her nose, drawing a yelp of outrage from her.

"Watch me Lovely."

She scowled and shoved all of her pilfered clothes into an equally pilfered designer backpack. "Fine, then you'll just find yourself doing without…..completely….for a very long time."

She headed out of the bedroom and toward the stairs, a smug looking Garrett trailing after her.

He finally caught up to her and she couldn't help but glance at his smug visage a few times as they made their way out of the house.

"All right!", she huffed, rounding on him. "Why the hell do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

He now looked very confused. Okay, so no remotely modern colloquialisms.

She sighed and tried again. "Why do you, or did you rather, look so smug?"

His brows raised and he grinned. "Oh! I see now…..Cat that ate…"

He trailed off as she interrupted. "Garrett, honey, can we focus sweetheart? Why so smug?"

He gave her a flat look that morphed back into a shit eating grin. "It's simple really, my beautiful mate. Three words will do….Newborn sexual instincts."

He strolled off, whistling a merry tune and she growled and followed, vowing that she wouldn't break, no matter how fine and just…...fucking….pinchable his ass was, or how black-out inducing the orgasms he gave her were.

Shit.

She looked around at the wintry landscape, not caring if there were patches of snow on the ground; it was fucking hot out here all of the sudden.

She was certain. A solar flare. Yeah. That's what it was.  
It had to be.

Glaring at his back…. and that fine ass, in those snug jeans, she cursed all of the gross polluters in this world for causing such a heat wave in the winter months. If not for them, she was sure she'd be just fine.

She heard herself whimper, but would deny it until her dying day.

Damn it.

She was lost in her sinful thoughts of feeling that ass flex under her hands, when she had to pull up sharply to avoid running into Garrett, who was currently smirking at her over his shoulder.

Glancing at her watch, well Rosalie's pilfered watch, she was shocked to realize that she'd been lost in her various thoughts for two hours now as they took their sweet time traveling through the forest.

She shot him a dark look and he grinned at her. "Would you like a meal sometime today my lovely mate? Perhaps that will brighten that dark mood that you're currently in?"

She stomped past him growling out, "I'm not in a dark mood. I'm simply stuck traveling with an irritating lout."

"A lout now, am I?" He studied her speculatively and nodded, a serious look on his face. "You need blood…...and sex…..but blood first."

He headed out again at a good clip this time and she almost had to jog to keep up with his long stride. "Thank god I don't get tired now."

He smiled over at her. "I doubt god had much to do with that."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, you don't tire because you're a vampire. Vampires are supposedly damned creatures, so….."

She groaned. "Shit. Please don't start spouting that crap. I had enough of that doom and gloom shit when Edward was around, so thanks anyway."

"Ah, left overs from the boyfriend. I was wondering when that would kick in."

She glared at him and he grinned. "At least I won't suffer in comparison in the sexual department."

He laughed as she took a swipe at the back of his head, missing when he dodged handily.

They made the rest of the trip to Seattle in silence as Garrett wisely kept quiet until his mate had been fortified with a meal. He knew that her mood was due mostly to not having had any blood yet and so he was patient with her and stopped his teasing…..for now.

Bella was grateful for the reprieve. She was baffled at the shortness of her temper. She was never like this and it was disconcerting, to say the least. One thing she did know…...she didn't like feeling angry at Garrett. It hurt something inside her and she couldn't wait to get to feeling more like her normal self so that they could get to the making up part. She sighed just thinking about it.

She froze up with the next deep breath she took however, the smell of something almost irresistible calling to something completely primal within her. She growled and Garrett wrapped himself around her, whispering in her ear and placing light kisses and nips on her mating mark, calming and focusing her instantly on him and his words.

"Isabella, I need you to listen to me closely. You must hold your breath until I tell you to breathe. Do not attack anyone. I will hunt for you and bring it to you. We cannot risk you going crazy in a city. You will draw too much attention."

He met her eyes and she nodded, not daring to speak for having to draw breath.  
"Good. Wait right here for me Lovely? I'll be right back."

She smiled and nodded and he kissed her lips lightly and was gone in the next instant.

Bella sat down against a tree to try to minimize the temptation to wander, and waited. Her thoughts did wander though and she thought about just who it was that she would be ending by having one meal. Truth be told, she hadn't really given much thought to what kind of diet she would follow as a vampire, she'd just gone along with her mate so far and she knew that he lived by getting rid of the riff raff of society. So, that was a good thing. Right?

She sighed. Maybe she should try the Cullen's diet after all as she was beginning to feel really guilty about ending this person's life, even if they are a criminal. Who's to say that they can't be reformed? That they won't have a change of heart? Even if they do bad things, they probably still have people who love them and would miss them if they were gone. Maybe even children.

She held her head in her hands and groaned. Yeah, she was pretty damn sure that she couldn't eat, or rather, drink a person. She'd just have to have Garrett take him back.

She looked up just as Garrett arrived, carrying a rather rough looking individual over his shoulder.

He held out a hand to help her stand. "Come on Lovely, time to eat."

She shook her head and he raised a brow. "Isabella, really? You need a meal my beautiful mate."

She shook her head vigorously.

He narrowed his eyes and studied her for a moment. "Fine. Tell me why not."

She drew a breath to speak and all benevolent thoughts went out the window, her eyes zeroing in on the pulse in her dinner's neck. She was on him in the next second, the blessed fluid draining into her mouth, cooling the fires that had ignited in her throat. She was convinced this was a little bit of heaven right here on earth.

She whimpered as the supply ran dry and dropped the body, guilt hitting her heavily as soon as her ability for coherent thought returned to her.

She glanced at Garrett who was studying her closely. "Stop it Isabella. Don't do this."

She rounded on him, her anger at herself making her want to lash out. "What?! I just killed a human being Garrett! A human with a life to lead, with people who loved him…"

Garrett interrupted, grabbing her into his arms. "Yes. Would you like to hear a little about the 'poor soul' you just rid the world of? He was in the middle of beating and molesting a little boy, his little boy."

"No!" She turned her head away from Garrett, her eyes closed tightly. "No, I don't want to hear this!"

He grabbed her chin, turning her back to face him. "Look at me Bella."

She opened her eyes, locking her gaze with his. "That little boy was screaming Bella. Screaming out "No more! Please, not again Daddy." Now, do you really think that people like that deserve to see the light of another day? That they deserve a chance, when the day they screw up again means torture for a little boy or girl somewhere? When it means that the lives of little ones are forever scarred by his actions?"

She sagged in Garrett's arms, her face tucked into his neck. "No." She sobbed. "No, he was a monster."

He rocked her side to side as he held her. "That's right baby, and we can be the solution, to at least some of those cases that fall through the cracks in human laws, or get off on technicalities. We can help, and now, that scum won't be able to torture any more little ones ever again."

He lifted her head with his fingers under her chin. "There are worse monsters than us in this world Bella."

She nodded and tucked her face back in his neck, taking in his scent as she tried desperately to forget what he just shared with her, but she knew she never would and that was probably a good thing. It would certainly keep her from traveling the guilty path during meal times from now on, that was for certain.

She sat back down by the tree as Garrett picked up the body and took it somewhere to dispose of it. She didn't know where or how and really didn't want to know right now. She could learn that part later when she began hunting for herself.

When he got back, she wasted no time in wrapping herself around him, seeking his comfort and security.

"Garrett?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"I'm sorry for being so short tempered with you."

He sat on a nearby felled log and brushed some hair away from her cheek as he smiled. "You may be the first vampire that I've ever sired, but you're not the first newborn that I've had to deal with."

"How is that?"

He sighed and eyed her speculatively before finally answering. "I fought for a time alongside Major Whitlock in the southern vampire wars. It wasn't a pretty thing and I don't really like recalling those years, but trust me when I say that I had to deal with numerous newborns during that time."

She shifted around to straddle him so that she could see him better as they talked. "I kind of knew a vampire that was in the southern wars. He was Edward's coven brother. His name was Jasper Hale. I don't think that was his real last name though. He took Rosalie's last name so that they could pass themselves off as twins at school."

Garrett looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing and shaking his head. "Well, Major Whitlock's first name is Jasper, but I certainly can't picture the fearsome Major Whitlock as a member of Carlisle's veggie coven for one and I certainly can't see an individual like him masquerading as a high school kiddie. Even the thought is absurd."

Bella nodded absently, lost in remembrance of the night of her birthday at the Cullen's. The night that ended her first love, or at least, what she had thought was love. She wasn't so sure now, especially with what she was feeling for Garrett. She knew that what she had felt for Edward hadn't even approached what she now felt for her mate.

Shaking her head at her thoughts, she focused back on Garrett as he spoke to her. "What are you thinking about Lovely?"

She smiled. "I was just thinking about my birthday that was celebrated at the Cullen's. That night was the catalyst for them leaving me. You see, Edward's brother Jasper tried to attack me when I got a paper cut on my finger. He really went crazy when Edward pushed me into a table that was stacked with crystal plates, slicing my arm open. My blood was flowing pretty freely from that and they barely got him under control. He looked pretty fearsome at that point, let me tell you."

"You know, I've been to see the Cullen coven a few scant times over the years, and I've never seen a member named Jasper. How long had he been with the coven, do you know?"

She thought about the many conversations that she'd had with Edward about his family and recalled one where he'd told her when Jasper and Alice had joined. "Edward told me that Jasper and Alice had joined the family as a couple in 1950. Have you been to see the Cullen's since 1950?"

He looked off in the distance, a troubled frown on his face as he quietly answered. "Yes, many times. There was never a mention of a Jasper being a member of their coven, but then if it is somehow Jasper Whitlock that we're both referring to, Carlisle would realize that I probably would know him. He knew I'd fought in the southern wars alongside Major Whitlock."

She frowned. "You think they concealed his presence from you purposely? Why?"

"Good question Lovely. I do know that Major Whitlock had a mate when we were in the midst of the wars. He was his Captain."

Bella's brows rose in surprise. "He? This fearsome Major's mate was a male?"

Garrett chuckled. "Yes. It's quite common among vampire kind Lovely and it doesn't mean that the males involved are any less male or any less fearsome or dangerous for that matter. It simply means that they're mates."

"But what about Alice? Edward told me that she was Jasper's mate."

He shrugged. "It's not uncommon for vampires to have more than one mate….." He raised a hand at Bella's shocked gasp. "…...however, the original two mates always mate jointly with the third. It's always a triad. All three souls will be connected so that there's never any major jealousies or conflicts."

She wrapped herself around him, taking in his scent to calm herself. "I could never share you with someone else Garrett, so don't go getting any ideas."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "You are more than enough for me, my Lovely."

Bella kissed his neck and leaned back up, continuing their conversation. "So, what you're saying is that if Alice was the mate of Jasper and it's the same Jasper that you knew, then there would have been another male vampire involved as a mate also?"

"Yes. If we're both talking about the same Jasper, then his Captain would have had to be around too. Mates don't do well with separation. It would cause severe depression and if the separation is caused by the destruction of a mate, the other or others usually seek to be destroyed soon after. Continued existence is just too painful."

She shook her head. "Well, I was there quite often for a time and I never saw or heard mention of this Captain or even another male besides Emmett who was Rosalie's mate. Now that you've mentioned the depression though, I would say that the times I saw Jasper, he was never what anyone would term happy. He was always very subdued. Sort of blank looking to be frank."

Garrett shook his head at the wild speculations going through his mind. Certainly Carlisle Cullen wouldn't hold a vampire against their will? He thought about the conversation with Carlisle that he'd had such fun with earlier but now it was taking on a much more sinister connotation.

Plucking his phone from his pocket, he called one of his old friends that seemed to know everyone.

"Alastair! Yes, I know it's been a while.

I'm doing very well, thank you, and yourself?

That's wonderful to hear.

The reason I'm calling today is to try to locate an old friend from the wars. His name was Captain Peter Whitlock. Any idea how I can get in touch with him?

Oh that'll be fine. You know me. I love to travel, so his address will do nicely. Give me a reason to visit Texas.

Thank you Alastair."

He pressed the disconnect and looked at his mate. "Are you up for a trip to Texas Lovely? I'd say a visit to the potential solution to our mystery is in order. If Carlisle Cullen is some kind of threat, then we need to know."

She nodded and kissed his neck. "Do we have to leave right this minute or can it wait an hour or so?"

She trailed her kisses to his lips and he groaned into the kiss as he pulled her impossibly close, her center rubbing deliciously over his hardening length.

Rising with her in his arms, he set her on her feet and began undressing her and she him. They weren't in a hurry so they took their time and enjoyed slowly revealing the other to roaming hands and questing lips.

Once they both were bare, they savored the feeling of skin on skin, tangling their bodies together as they fell to the soft forest floor.

He backed away and stared down at her as his hand caressed her breast, his gaze locking with hers, brimming with his passion and love. It nearly took her breath away.

"You're so beautiful my Lovely, my Isabella."

"Garrett….." She whispered and pulled him down into a kiss, trying to express with lips and tongue and body what she could not yet say with words…...she loved him already…...deeply, such that her heart ached with the fullness of it.

She moaned as he trailed hot kisses down to her breast, capturing her taut peak between his velvet soft lips and sucking deeply.

She gasped in delight as she wrapped her legs around him, the feel of him filling her, of the completion he brought, the closest to heaven that she would ever get, she was sure.

She tossed her head as he moved within her, his luscious mouth still suckling her breasts as her hands made their way down the rippling muscles of his back, caressing his tight, delicious ass, the feel of him flexing into her an added treat to the incomparable feel of his hard, thick length filling and retreating, slowly and powerfully, over and over again.

"Oh Garrett….how I love…...the feel of you inside me."

A pang went through her chest at her dishonesty. She had lost herself so completely that she'd almost slipped and told him what was in her heart, but it was too soon and she just couldn't risk it.

He leaned up and kissed her, his tongue tangling languidly with hers as they loved each other with everything that they had and everything that they were.

He picked up his pace and the strength of his strokes as he changed his angle and she cried out with the absolute ecstasy that filled her as they chased their completion together, her body now arching up to meet his every thrust, the tension building to an almost painful point.

"Are you ready my Lovely?" He gasped out against the silken skin of her neck.

"Yes!" She cried out as she began to see white stars dance behind her clenched eyelids, her whole body poised on that delicious falling-off point.

She screamed his name when her release took her, her vision tunneling down to a pinpoint, her whole focus on the monumental feeling suffusing every fiber of her being.

She collapsed when the feelings waned, the tension that had gripped her body falling away in satiation as she felt him pulse within her, his deep growl muffled against her shoulder as his body seized with his completion.

They were still laying in their soft forest bed a half hour later, just staring at each other between soft, sweet kisses and loving touches when Bella decided to ask the questions that were on her mind.

"Garrett?

"Yes my Lovely?"

"Just how did you get so good at lovemaking?"

He froze and looked at her with a speculative expression. "Really? You really want to know this?"

She smiled and brushed some hair away from his eyes. "Yes. Don't worry. I'm not going to get mad at what you tell me. I know that you've been around a while and it's pretty damn obvious that you're no virgin."

He laughed at the thought and cleared his throat when she didn't laugh. Oh boy, now he knew that he was navigating a proverbial minefield. One wrong move on his part… He shuddered at the potential results. Nothing he could say in the situation would be good in her eyes, he was sure.

He glanced at his watch. "Hey, would you look at the time! We need to get back on the road…."

He groaned and sagged back to his leafy potential grave as she grabbed his arm.  
He laid on his back, staring up at the canopy of the trees. "You are going to get angry no matter what I say or how carefully I phrase it." He glanced over at her and sighed at the determined expression on her face.

"Start talking Mister."

**My thanks to those who reviewed. All were read and appreciated. There were a couple of questions. My apologies if I don't remember to answer one that you asked. Feel free to ask again if it hasn't been answered in the previous chapters. Someone wanted to know if Charlie was going to make an appearance in this fic. Sorry, but he's not. Hopefully the duplicity of Carlisle and Esme is becoming more clear. There's really no hidden reason other than they are sick and they have gotten away with their antics. I love hearing from you. Keep the comments coming. I'll keep typing. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own the characters. Do own the plot. Don't make any money from this. Happy reading. :-) **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Garrett?_

_"Yes my Lovely?"_

_"Just how did you get so good at lovemaking?"_

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Bella, really, it was nothing! They meant nothing and besides, it was a very long time ago!"

She stopped her brisk stomping pace and rounded on him. "Months Garrett! You lived with those hussies for months, doing god only knows what!"

He held both hands up, mouth open, looking as if he were at a total loss of just what to say, and he was.

She scoffed and went back to stomping off, a dejected Garrett following.

Bella began ranting as she walked. "Those hussies! It seems I'll never escape the shadow of the Denali sisters! Especially Tanya!", she sneered, her lip curling in distaste.

It was a good five minutes of not hearing anything behind her when she finally looked back. Pain shot through her chest at the site of Garrett sitting on a rock to the side of the path, way off in the distance. He looked miserable and Bella was instantly sorry.

She couldn't get back to him fast enough, almost knocking him off the rock he was sitting on as she wrapped herself around him.

"Oh god Garrett, I'm sorry." She tucked her face into his neck and placed soft kisses there as he held her.

"I shouldn't have even asked such a question. It was stupid. I mean, of course you've had lovers. You're older than dirt for God's sake. I can't expect you to have gone without for all that time."

He drew back, his brows raised as he chuckled. "You have a gift for making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside Bella. I want you to know that. Older than dirt? Really?"

She waved a hand in dismissal. "You know what I mean, but I'm so sorry honey", she cooed at him as she held his face in her hands, kissing him softly. She backed away to see him. "Say you forgive me, please?"

"Of course I forgive you, but do you forgive me for living with the succubus sisters for a time?"

Bella turned her head and snarled, just the mention of it making her want to rip something apart.

Taking slow, deep breaths, she closed her eyes as she calmed herself. She met his eyes when her anger had abated. "Garrett, honey?"

"Yes my Lovely?"

"Never mention those hussies again, okay? We'll just forget we ever had this conversation, is that all right with you?"

He smirked. "I told you we shouldn't…"

He trailed off when Bella held up a hand. "Ah! Shhh! La, La, La! I don't want to hear an 'I told you so'. This whole thing never happened."

He pouted. "But…."

"Ah!" Her hand was up in his face again, shutting him up. "No buts. It never happened."

He let out a sigh as his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine."

He got up and grinned at her as he walked off. "But I did tell you!"

She caught up to him and shot him a dark look as he smirked at her. "Okay Garrett. You did tell me. I've learned my lesson. Don't talk about any past hookups".

He looked confused again. "Hookups?"

She sighed. "Yes honey. That's a modern slang term for sex partners."

He looked intrigued. "Hookups." He pursed his lips. "Hmm, strange term for sex partners. Wonder how it originated?"

Bella shrugged. "No idea. You know how it is…...someone starts a term, usually in the teen generation, and it takes root. Now, with twitter and Facebook, stuff like that can go viral in less than a day."

"Viral? Isn't that some sort of human sickness?"

She laughed. "Yes honey, in more ways than one." She glanced at him. "The way that I meant the term though means that the new word or phrase spreads throughout the population quickly."

"Good god. It's like learning another language. Speech has changed so much since the last time I really interacted with humans, I hardly know what they're talking about."

She blinked. "Garrett, you drain humans on a regular basis honey."

He grinned. "Yes Bella, but I don't exactly converse with them beforehand."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Fair enough. So, how long has it been since you really interacted with humans then?"

He grinned. "Since we were fighting the blasted redcoats for independence."

Her eyes went wide. "Holy shit. You are old."

He smirked and grabbed her, spinning her around as she laughed. "Would you like me to refresh your memory on just what this old man can do my mate?"

Bella tilted her head back, moaning as he nibbled and sucked at his mark on her neck. "Mmmm, god that feels so good. Don't stop."

Garrett froze as the scent of another vampire wafted to him on the slight breeze. Spinning to face the direction of the scent, he placed a very confused Bella behind him, one hand on her hip as he growled out lowly, "Stay there my Lovely. We have company."

He needn't have told her because her instincts had kicked in at the threat and she clung to his shirt, staying close to his back and fully hidden by his body.

She heard her mate's growl pick up just as another vampire stepped out of the tree line.

"Edward Cullen. What brings you here?"

Edward began to move closer and Garrett's growl rose in volume. "That's close enough Edward. I have a mate now and our mating is new. Keep your distance. I can hear you just fine from there."

Edward's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "My apologies Garrett. You have my congratulations as well. Who is she? Do I know her?"

Bella growled. She couldn't help it, but her mate's hand on her hip comforted and settled her as he rubbed gently while answering.

"You'll meet her someday, I'm sure Cullen. For now, I'd rather forego the pleasantries. What do you need?"

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm actually here on Carlisle's instructions. You see, I was to retrieve my human and bring her to our new home, but when I went to her home, she wasn't there and it seemed that she hadn't been there in a few days as her scent was very faint. So I went to our old house and picked up her scent there, but it was combined with yours so I figured I'd look for you and ask you why that was, and if you knew of Bella's whereabouts.

Garrett was getting angry now because he could now feel his mate trembling behind him.

"I could ask you why Carlisle felt the need to lie about moving. Needless to say, after that conversation, and the discovery of his dishonesty, I'm not inclined to answer your questions Edward. I believe it's time for you to move on now. Go back to Carlisle and forget about this place."

Edwards eyes widened. "I can't do that! He'll punish me terribly for not bringing Bella back! She was to be his!"

Garrett watched in stunned silence as the kid began to pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair as he muttered. "Oh god, what am I going to do? Oh god, he'll take this all out on me. Might even kill me this time…"

He stopped in his tracks and hit his knees, head hanging down as his shoulders shook with his tearless sobs.

Garrett was now at a loss. He felt sorry for the kid now. It seemed that his situation was not a good one if his mutterings were to be believed and the way the kid was at the moment, it seemed pretty genuine.

On the other hand, his mate, he could tell, was now an emotional wreck too, her whole body trembling as she pressed herself to him as closely as possible.

There was no help for it; his mate came first and always would. He turned and wrapped her in his arms, still shielding her from view as he spoke to the kid over one shoulder.

"Look kid, why don't I call a friend for you and have them come and get you? They'll keep you safe, even from Carlisle. You just need to be straight with them and tell them everything, got it?"

Edward looked up with wide, hope filled eyes. "Who would that be Garrett?"

"Tanya Denali."

Edward hopped up and paced. "I can't go there!"

Garrett furrowed his brow, shooting a dark look at the kid as he gently rubbed his mate's back. "Why the hell not? It seems like it'd be a much better alternative than going back to Carlisle, if what you say is true."

"She's friends with Carlisle and has been for years! She'll believe him over me for certain! Besides, I'm compelled by his power. I can't free myself from it. I've tried and tried! So has Alice and there's nothing we can do."

He fell back to his knees and sobbed some more. "You just can't understand what it's like….the hold on the mind that he has…...it's awful. He implants whatever thoughts he wants and it renders you helpless. The only thing he can't force is sex, but he uses punishments with Alice and me for that. If I don't give into him and act eager," he looked up, his eyes full of despair, "the punishments are horrific. Worse than just giving in. I would walk into a pyre but his power over me won't even allow that."

He jumped up and moved toward Garrett who spun around, Bella safely behind him, a fierce growl leaving him as Edward reached him.

"Please destroy me Garrett? Please end this nightmare that's been my life since I awoke as this cursed creature?"

Garrett growled loudly and backed up. He didn't want to hurt the kid. It was obvious that he'd been through enough, but damn it, if he didn't put some distance between them, he was going to take the kid out. His mate came first. His voice was a constant low growl as he spoke.

"Kid, calm down and sit your ass down right over there. I have to think about this situation and you being this close to my mate isn't allowing me to do that."

"But I want you to kill me! Please!" He stayed right where he was, much to Garrett's frustration.

He spoke quietly to Bella. "My Lovely, I'm going to have to kick this kid's ass. Hurry over to that tree just behind you, and I'll be with you in just a moment."

He felt her nod once and then she was gone in a blur. The second he felt her leave he was on Edward, regretfully removing both legs in seconds so that he could subdue the kid.

He moved the now quietly sobbing vampire over to the tree line and went to his mate across the clearing. She wrapped herself around him instantly, still shaking. "Garrett! I was so scared."

He ran his fingers through her hair while kissing and nipping at his mark on her neck, calming and settling her. "Shh my Lovely. Everything's fine now beautiful."

She looked at him with worried eyes. "Garrett, what are you gonna do with him? It's so sad! I never knew he was in such pain. I mean, he never seemed very happy, but jesus….I had no idea it was this bad."

He hushed her and hugged her close. "Bella, the only one's I know that can help him are the Denali's. I'm gonna have to call Tanya."

She froze in his arms for a moment and then sagged, nodding. "I understand." She looked up, smiling sadly. "I guess if you have to deal with my ex, then I can suck it up and deal with yours."

He looked at her, confusion clear on his face.

"Suck what up?"

**Thoughts? Comments? All reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Garrett pressed the disconnect on his phone and glanced at Bella. "Well, they're running so they should be here in an hour or so."

She looked off to the side. "Joy. I can't wait."

He leaned back against the tree they were sitting under and ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "Just look at it this way, the sooner my ex, as you call her, gets here, the sooner we can get rid of _your_ ex and be back on the road to the Whitlock's." He sighed as he glanced at her. "I have to say that I'm pretty curious as to what the hell is going on in Carlisle's coven. Why the hell does he want you? You caught that didn't you? Edward said that you were to be Carlisle's."

She shivered and drew closer to him. "I know, and that's so strange because he and Esme always called me their daughter and frankly, that's how I saw them; as parental figures. To think that he may want me in that way…"

She shook her head and tucked her face against him as he growled and pulled her closer. "Yes well, that will never happen. You're mine and I would fight to my second death to defend you."

She moved over and straddled him, softly sucking on his lower lip before deepening the kiss as his hands glided down her back to rest on her ass, pulling her snug against his hardening cock. She moaned and rocked over him.

"Don't start something we can't finish my Lovely."

She growled, lightly biting his lip as she mumbled out, "Who says we can't finish?"

He laughed quietly, giving her ass a squeeze. "Did you forget about Wee Willy Mind Raper over there?"

He groaned as she bit his neck. "Who gives a fuck Garrett. Besides, he could use the education."

He smirked. "I don't know my Lovely, it sounds like good ol' Carlisle has taken care of that through the years."

She backed away giving him a flat look. "Garrett, never, ever mention him again when I'm trying to get you to fuck me."

Before Garrett could answer, a decidedly feminine voice broke in. "Still playing the hard-to-get card huh, Garrett?"

Bella sneered over her shoulder as Garrett answered. "Hello Tanya. Your charge is right over there. He can tell you his story, but the summary is that Carlisle has some sort of power over him and he's afraid to go back to him."

Garrett stood, placing Bella on her feet. "We've been delayed by this already, so we'll take our leave now. Have fun with your new boy toy."

She was wide-eyed. "Jesus Gar, that's a hell of a load to dump on a girl when you're just going to leave in the next second. Why don't you come back to our place for a few days?" She smiled a predatory smile. "It could be just like old times. I'm sure my sisters would love it too."

Bella growled and Garrett wrapped an arm around her. He wasn't up for breaking up a fight today. He just wanted to finally get the hell out of here. Now that he knew Cullen had designs on his mate, he was even more anxious to get to the Whitlock's.

"No thanks Tanya. This is my mate, Isabella. Bella, that's Tanya of the Denali coven."

The two females stared at each other for a few beats and Garrett couldn't stand it any longer.

"Okay then! It's been fun Tanya, but we're leaving. Good luck with that." He pointed at a pitiful, legless Edward.

Tanya smiled a saccharine smile at him that made Bella want to throw up. "All right Gar. It would have been fun, but I can see that you're tied down now, so….." She shrugged.

Bella was growling so Garrett figured he'd try to lighten the mood. "No Tanya, we haven't tried that yet, but I'm sure we'll get around to it someday, right my Lovely?" He kissed Bella and smiled as he turned, waving over his shoulder. "See ya!"

Once they were out of hearing range, Bella smirked. "I must say, I'm intrigued by this bad boy side of you Garrett. I think I need to explore it in depth."

He grinned. "My dear Isabella, you have no idea."

She scowled. "Living with the three knob jockies that you did, yeah, I think I have an idea."

She sighed as he looked totally bewildered.

"Knob what?"

"Garrett honey, remind me when we get to a city, to buy you an Urban Dictionary." She patted his cheek and walked off.

He followed with a sigh of resignation. Time to make haste to the Whitlock's. He'd worry about modern slang later.

~o0o~

Jasper looked out over the horizon just as the sun was rising. He loved watching the night sky slowly fade into the various colors the desert landscape always provided. It never failed to bring a measure of peace to him and so he rarely missed it. At least, now that he was back to himself, did he rarely miss it. He'd never done anything like this while with the Cullen's.

His jaw clenched as he thought of them, especially Carlisle. How he wanted to go and beat that vampire's ass into the ground, but Pete and Char just about lost their shit when he mentioned it so he let it drop...for now.

Movement off in the distance caught his eye and he stood, ready to go on the offensive at a moments notice. He finally recognized Garrett and was shocked at the identity of the female traveling with him. What the hell was he doing with Edward's human girl and why is she now a vampire?

Quietly, he called to his mate. "Pete, you may want to come out here. We got company comin'."

The screen door opened and Pete was next to him in the next second, staring off into the distance. "Is that…?

Jasper nodded. "Yep. Garrett."

"Who's the female with him? You know her?"

Jasper sat back down. "Yeah, I know her but not as a vampire. I was acquainted with her as a human. Edward's human, from Forks."

Pete sat down next to him just as Char made her way out onto the porch.

"Wonder what the hell Garrett's doin' with her then and how she got to be a vampire."

Jasper smiled at him. "I reckon we'll find out here in just a minute or so."

Pete nodded as he watched the pair amble up the drive. "Damn, they sure take their time, don't they?"

Char laughed as she sat on Jasper's lap. "What's the rush baby?"

Pete rocked back in his chair. "No rush sugar. I just want to have my curiosity appeased."

Jasper glanced at him with a smirk. "Ya mean you're nosey and wanna know."

Char giggled and Pete nodded. "Six a' one, half-dozen of another."

Another minute of silence and Garrett was finally close enough to speak to them comfortably. "Jasper, Pete. Hope you don't mind us dropping in for a visit? This is my mate Isabella. Isabella, this is Jasper Whitlock, Peter Whitlock and...I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

Char smiled and waved as she answered. "I'm Charlotte but these lugs call me Char. Nice to meet ya both."

Bella smiled as Garrett inclined his head. "Likewise Charlotte."

She stood from Jasper's lap. "Y'all wanna come inside? More room to sit and talk in there."

Garrett and Bella stepped through the door Char held open for them. "Thank you."

Pete and Jasper followed and they all took seats in the living room.

Garrett started, knowing that neither Pete nor Jasper liked to pussyfoot around when there was information to be had.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." They nodded and he continued. "Well, I had decided to go visit Carlisle…."

When he finished relaying the story all the way up to them making their way to see them, Pete jumped up from his seat and began to pace, anger clear on his face. "That no good sum'bitch. I knew he had somethin' over on Jasper, just wasn't sure on the how or why. Now that I know what a sick bastard he is, I wanna go kill the fucker."

He spun and looked at Jasper. "He never did anything to ya did he Major? I mean besides the power over your mind…"

Jasper shook his head, arms crossed over his chest and a grave look on his face. "Nah, nothin', but I do know he was tryin' his damnedest to get me to come to him willingly."

Pete and Char growled and he held up a hand. "Ain't no way that ever would'a happened. I would'a kicked his ass good if he'd tried to force me."

Char curled herself into his lap as he wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so glad we finally found ya and got ya outta there Jas. I thought we'd never find ya. Thank god we did."

He kissed her neck. "I'm just grateful that y'all never gave up on me."

Pete sat next to them. "Hell no we didn't and we never would have either."

Pete looked over at Garrett and Bella. "Well, I think we all need to think about this, discuss it and figure out what we're gonna do about that no good hairy twatwaffle. "Till then, why don't I show y'all to a room where ya can freshen up and be comfortable for a while 'till we're all ready to talk about this again?"

Bella and Garrett stood. "Sounds good Pete, thanks."

He walked them upstairs and held the door open to a spacious and comfortable room that had a king sized bed centered on the opposite wall.

Bella walked in and turned to their host with a smile. "This is wonderful. Thank you Peter."

He inclined his head. "No thanks needed. It's our pleasure to have ya. We'll see y'all later."

He closed the door and Garrett sat next to Bella on the bed, wrapping her in his arms as he placed small kisses along the smooth column of her neck. "Bella?" He mumbled against her skin as she sighed in pleasure.

"Yes honey?"

"Sweetheart, what's a twatwaffle?"

**Your thoughts, comments, questions...all appreciated!**


End file.
